Predefinição:Fisiologia Kryptoniana
: Sob os efeitos de um sol "amarelo", }| } possui o mesmo potencial }|fraquezas|poderes}} como um kryptoniano médio. Isso inclue:|O kryptoniano médio possui o potencial para o seguinte conjunto de poderes:}} ** }| ** | : Sob condições ideais, esta é a principal fonte de }| }|deles}} super poderes como eles são contingentes após a exposição à radiação solar a partir de um sistema de estrela de sol amarelo. }|masculino|m=dele|feminino|f=dela|deles}} composição biológica inclui um certo número de órgãos, que carecem de análogos em seres humanos, e cujas funções são desconhecidas. Acredita-se que, entre um ou mais destes e }|masculino|m=dele|feminino|f=dela|deles}} bio-matriz celular, da energia solar "amarelo" é armazenado para uso posterior. Isto permite a utilização destes poderes a desvanecer-se, quando a radiação solar amarela não estiver disponível, em vez de uma falha imediata. ** : }| } pode, como um ato consciente, feixes de fogo de calor intenso em um alvo, olhando para ele. }|masculino|m=Ele|feminino|f=Ela}} pode variar o calor e a área afetada.|Os Kryptonianos pode, como um ato consciente, lançar raios de calor intenso em um alvo, olhando para o alvo. Tipicamente, a alimentação é visto como dois feixes de luz vermelha que emanam dos olhos. Estes feixes podem ser invisíveis, permitindo que a energia seja indetectável. A temperatura máxima da sua visão de calor está a ser dito em torno do que uma explosão nuclear. Eles também podem determinar conscientemente a área afetada, até o nível microscópico.}} ** : }| } audição é sensível o suficiente para ouvir qualquer som em qualquer volume ou breu. Com habilidade e concentração, }|masculino|m=ele|feminino|f=ela}} pode bloquear sons ambientes para se concentrar em uma fonte ou a frequência específica |. Audição Kryptoniana é sensível o suficiente para ouvir qualquer som em qualquer volume ou breu. Com habilidade, prática e concentração, eles podem bloquear sons ambientes para se concentrar em uma fonte ou a frequência específica. Como tal, eles podem identificar uma pessoa pelo seu batimento cardíaco, ou escolher uma única voz em uma cidade inteira.}} ** }| }|Kryptoniano}} essa visão processa todo o espectro electromagnético, bem como permitindo grande controle sobre a percepção seletiva e foco. Esta capacidade de barreira inclui o seguinte: ***'Visão do Espectro Eletromagnético': }| }|Kryptonianos}} pode ver bem na maior parte do espectro electromagnético. }|masculino|m=Ele|feminino|f=Ela|Eles}} pode ver e identificar sinais de rádio e televisão, bem como todos as outras transmissão ou frequências transmitidas. Usando essa capacidade, }|masculino|m=ele|feminino|f=ela|eles}} pode evitar a detecção por métodos de radar ou de vigilância por satélite. Isto também permite }|masculino|m=ele|feminino|f=ela|eles}} para ver a aura gerada por seres vivos. ***'Visão Telescópica': Esta é a capacidade de ver algo a uma grande distância, sem violar as leis da física. Embora limitados, na medida exata da capacidade é indeterminado. Em função, que é semelhante ao da lente de zoom numa câmara. ***'Visão de Raio X': Esta é a capacidade de ver através de qualquer volume de matéria, exceto chumbo. }| }|Kryptonianos}} pode ver as coisas por trás de um objeto sólido, opaca, como se não estivesse lá. }|masculino|m=Ele|feminino|f=ela|Eles}} pode se concentrar essa capacidade de "descascar" camadas de um objeto, permitindo imagem escondida ou funcionamento interno a ser observado. O tipo exato de energia percebida - como raios-x, raios cósmicos, ou alguma outra energia invisível aos seres humanos normais - não é claro. Esta capacidade percebe uma fonte de energia ambiente, porém, ele não envolve o olho projetando uma concentrada, possivelmente tóxicos, feixe de ser refletido de volta a partir de objetos. ***'Visão Microscópica': Esta é a capacidade de ver objetos e imagens extremamente pequenos até o nível atômico. ***'Visão Infravermelho': }| }|Kryptonianos}} pode ver melhor acuidade nas trevas, e até certo ponto na escuridão total. ** : }| } é capaz de manipular partículas de grávitons a desafiar as forças da gravidade e alcançar vôo. Isso varia de pairar a mover-se em qualquer postura, em qualquer direção.|Kryptonianos são capazes de manipular partículas de grávitons, de forma desconhecida e aparentemente inconsciente, para desafiar as forças da gravidade. Debaixo de um gravidade da Terra, eles são capazes de atingir velocidades de velocidades multi-Mach na atmosfera da Terra. Seu controle de seu vôo é muito precisa e eles podem realizar proezas acrobáticas, como pairar, voando para trás e até mesmo levantar grandes pesos durante o vôo.}} ** : }|Devido à interação de }|masculino|m=seu|feminino|f=sua}} estrutura molecular densa e sobrecarga ed aura bio-elétrica, } tem uma alta-invulnerabilidade a energia de forças extremas. Além, }|masculino|m=seu|feminino|f=ela}} estende essa proteção contra toxinas e doenças. |Os corpos dos kryptonianos são quase-invulnerável a energia de forças extremas. Além disso, o seu sistema imunitário os protege de toxinas e doenças. As explicações mais comuns para isto invocam as presenças de uma estrutura molecular super-densa, uma aura sobrealimentado bio-elétrica que atua como um campo de força invisível, ou uma combinação dos dois. Com a aura, presume-se estender uns poucos milímetros da pele, bem como no interior do corpo. Um subproduto da aura é que os itens fecham para o compartilhamento de pele de sua invulnerabilidade. Usando roupas como um exemplo, tecido folgados tenderiam a rasgar ou queimar em condições adversas, mas com roupas apertadas não.}} ** : }| } é capaz de manter ação física extenuante contínua por um período indefinido de tempo. Este baseado em }|masculino|m=seu|feminino|f=seu}}corpo converter a radiação solar amarela diretamente para energia, mas é limitado por necessidades fisiológicas e psicológicas para comer, beber e dormir.|Kryptonianos têm a capacidade de manter ação física extenuante contínua por um período indefinido de tempo. Em teoria, eles têm resistência ilimitada como sua nutrição melhorada é produzida a partir da energia solar amarelo, que também fornece a maioria do poder por suas habilidades sobre-humanas. No entanto, as suas estruturas de base física precisa processar produtos alimentares e eles têm uma necessidade psicológica para comer e beber, assim como os humanos da Terra fazem. Eles também exigem o sono de vez em quando para que eles possam sonhar. Eles também podem segurar a respiração por um período indefinido de tempo.}} ** : }| } força é aumentada pela interação da radiação amarela do sol com maior densidade humana, resiliência e eficiência biológica de }|mascuino|m=seu|femino|f=sua}} musculatura. }|masculino|m=Sua|feminino|f=Sua}} força é mais um ato de vontade consciente em campos de energia do que a força física real. É este ato de vontade consciente que permite }|masculino|m=seu|feminino|f=seu}} corpo realizar proezas físicas que estão além da mera força de aplicação, tais como mover topo de uma montanha, sem a rocha desmoronar sob sua própria massa.|Um kryptoniano desenvolve reforçada força física depois de absorver uma quantidade suficiente de radiação solar amarelo. Esta radiação interage com o maior do que a densidade humana, resiliência e eficiência biológica de sua musculatura para acionar os níveis sobre-humanos. Embora a magnitude exata da sua força é desconhecida, é geralmente aceito que conseguem levantar 100.000 toneladas ou mais. A gama específica é desconhecida como a sua força, como os seus outros poderes, pode flutuar ao longo do tempo. A sua força é também mais um ato de vontade consciente em campos de energia do que a força física real. É este ato de vontade consciente que lhes permite realizar proezas físicas que estão além da mera força de aplicação, tais como mover topo de uma montanha, sem rocha desmoronando sob sua própria massa disse. Na potência máxima, os seus níveis de força normais estão bem dentro da faixa multi-megaton.}} ** : }| } é capaz de se mover a uma velocidade incrível por pura força de vontade. Este estende-se a }|masculino|m=suas|feminino|f=suas}} percepções e permite feitos, tais como captura de balas em pleno voo, bem como cobrindo grandes distâncias em pouco ou nenhum tempo.|Kryptonianos são capazes de mover a velocidades incríveis por pura força de vontade. Eles podem igualar a maioria dos outros velocistas em super rápidos movimentos, reações e processos. Eles podem usar esse poder para desarmar os adversários sem reflexos aguçados, pegar balas ou estilhaços ou atravessar grandes distâncias em segundos.}} Isso também confere: *** *** ** : }| } é capaz de criar ventos com força de furacão por exalar o ar de }|masculino|m=seus|feminino|f=seus}} pulmões. }|masculino|m=Ele|feminino|f=Ela}} pode puxar o ar para seus pulmõese congelar alvos. também é possível inverter o processo de puxar um grande volume de ar ou vapor para dentro de seus pulmões.|Kryptonianos são capazes de criar ventos com força de furacão por exalar o ar de seus pulmões. Eles podem esfriar o ar que deixa seus pulmões para congelar alvos em uma variação, às vezes chamado de "congelamento" ou "sopro ártico". Eles também pode inverter o processo de puxar e grandes volumes de ar ou de vapor para os seus pulmões.}} }||** ** }} }} ---- This template provides a basic list of the powers and weaknesses possessed by Kryptonians under a yellow sun. "weak=y" will place only the weaknesses. Without it, if a "Character" is specified, the template will limit itself to powers only. The powers are listed in general alphabetic order by category. This is consistent with general practice on character pages. This may put some out of apparent order due to the terms used in the text.